


The Wandering Airbender

by VR_Tearbenda



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Tearbenda/pseuds/VR_Tearbenda
Summary: With Avatar Korra ready to learn airbending Tenzin must return to Republic City in order to make good on a vow made to his father on his deathbed. Returning to Republic City doesn't mean just teaching the Avatar but also dealing with the Air Nation politics he left behind.
Relationships: Bumi II & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in five years Tenzin is on his way to Republic City. It was finally time for him to teach the Avatar airbending. Many questioned his life's decisions but his father never did. The only thing Aang ever asked of his youngest was for his successor to be taught by him and not one of his grandchildren. The White Lotus wanted him to teach Korra at the South Pole but being confined would not bode well for learning the element of freedom. Tenzin knew this day would come but nothing could have prepared him for the challenges ahead. 

"You've been quiet for a while," his wife tightens her grip on him.

"Just thinking about our new journey," Tenzin leans into her embrace.

"It will be fun. From what your mother tells me, Korra is a firecracker," Lin reminds him.

"Which means it will be hard to get through to her," Tenzin insists.

"Pssh, you taught Bumi's kids. You can teach anyone," she replies as Air Temple Island comes into view. 

"I don't want to let dad down," Tenzin admits as he readies Oogi to land at his childhood home.

"You won't. Kelsang and Xin are Masters, you know how to teach," Lin brushes her lips against his neck.

"You're just trying to get into my pants," Tenzin chuckles.

"Flattery is not my style and you know that. Let's go face the music," Lin nods to her brother-in-law and the group of acolytes behind him.

"What's with the welcome party?" Tenzin greets his brother who has an out-of-place frown on his face.

"Your student must have heard that Linny used to be Police Chief because she went to visit down there," Bumi crosses his arms ,"and by visit I mean she's sitting in the interrogation room."

"Great," Lin grumbles.

"You rest while I get Korra," Tenzin sighs not wanting to drag Lin into Korra's problems this early.

"I'm coming with you," Lin reaches for his hand.

They leave their bags with Bumi and return to the bison. After a quick flight across the Bay they are hit by familiar scenes throughout the city. Despite leaving their lives behind years ago, Republic City still held a special place in the middle-aged couple's hearts. 

Toph's statue comes into view and Lin takes a deep breath. They land Oogi on the roof and use their bending to reach the entrance. They walk into the station and the entire lobby freezes to take in the couple. Sure Tenzin was one of three airbenders but here Lin Beifong was the centre of attention. No one understood why she would walk away at the top of her prolific career to gallivant around the world with her husband. 

"C-c-chief B-b-beifong?" A young beat cop approaches her.

"Hello," Lin offers a smile

"Any tips for an aspiring Chief?" the young man asks.

"There's no one formula that works but working hard is a good start," Lin suggests while examining his uniform"metalbender?"

"No, firebender," the young man informs her.

"Your path won't be simple but it's not impossible," Lin offers.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"Lin! I see you've met Zuwei," a metalbending officer approaches them.

"Jasmine, it's good to see you," Lin offers a hand. 

"No need to be formal Lin," the woman opens her arms for a hug which Lin gladly accepts.

"Well we wouldn't want the Captain to look soft," Tenzin teases.

"Psssh, Lin taught me how to beat them while hanging from my cables. I'm not worried about looking soft," Jasmine rolls her eyes, "we should get tea later but I'm assuming you're here for the teenager I had to chase through the city earlier today."

"Yes, Korra," Tenzin sighs as they walk towards the interrogation room. 

Lin takes the lead as they approach the room. She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"And just who thinks they can interrupt my interrogation?" A voice booms.

"Hey Saikhan," Lin responds.

"Chief, I wasn't expecting you in town already," Saikhan looks up shocked.

"Well Korra is part of my responsibility while she's here," Lin explains 

"So the Beifong Estate will be paying for the damages?" Saikhan challenges.

"Yes. How bad was it?" Lin sighs. 

"Do you remember that time the Terra Triad ripped up the that street so badly the council added those earthbending regulations in the city?" Saikhan question.

"Korra," Lin groans.

"I was trying to stop the bad guys," Korra tries to defend herself.

"Leave it to the police," Lin sighs

"But-" Korra tries again

"No buts Korra, we'll talk about it when we get home," Lin insists ,"Tenzin is outside waiting. Thanks Saikhan." 

"One more thing before you go. I wanted you to do some sessions with the new recruits and my officers while you are here," Saikhan informs her.

"Yeah sure," Lin shrugs ," not sure what I can teach them that the academy hasn't."

"They are yet to come close to your record on the course. You're a legend around here," Saikhan insists.

"Whatever Sai, I have some other business to deal with but I will take time for some classes. Have a copy of your training schedule sent to Bumi's office on the island," Lin instructs before snapping her fingers to open Korra's cuffs.

"Thanks Lin," Korra says as they exit.

"Lover boy is collecting a polar bear dog and said to meet him in the courtyard," Jasmine explains.

"Thanks Jas, I'll see you tomorrow at our usual spot," Lin bids her former protege goodbye.

"Tenzin is mad isn't he?"Korra asks sheepishly.

"Probably more annoyed than mad," Lin shrugs as they see Tenzin and Naga in the courtyard.

"Tenzin I'm sorry this is how you had to spend your first few hours in the city,"Korra doesn't meet his eyes.

"We'll talk it out at home. It's good to see you aren't hurt" Tenzin nods to his student, "you can follow us. Just look for Oogi."

Where's Oogi?" Korra checks her surroundings but can't find the bison.

"Roof," Lin shoots a cable upwards and wraps another around Tenzin's waist. She pulls them up to the roof where Oogi is relaxing after their long journey.

"Just one more flight for today Oogs," Lin pets the bison's nose before jumping to the reins.

"Sometimes I think you're nicer to him than me," Tenzin frowns as he lands behind her.

"Oogi yip yip," Lin instructs ,"he's had a long day Ten. You have me all to yourself tonight."

"Perfect," Tenzin wraps his arms around her waist.

They arrive to the island and this time Bumi is the only one in the courtyard. 

"Tenny, Linny your room is ready and I'll show Korra to hers. Tenzin there's a meeting after dinner and it would be great if you would grace us with your presence," Bumi informs his brother.

"Why would I want to go to that meeting when all they will do is call me irresponsible, tell me to cut my hair and praise Bumi for having kids?" Tenzin grumbles when Korra and his brother are out of earshot.

"Well I love you just the way you are," Lin kisses his cheek and grabs his hand.

Dinner was easy enough. Korra got along with Bumi's kids while Lin played referee for Bumi and Tenzin. If the kids noticed the tension they didn't make it known.

"Bumi, I'm going to borrow Ten for a few minutes but he will be at the meeting on time," Lin pulls Tenzin towards their room. 

"You don't have enough time for a quickie!" Bumi shouts down the hall.

"Why didn't we just take Korra on the road with us?" Tenzin groans as they sit at the edge of their bed.

"Because the White Lotus wouldn't go for it and would just have Xin teach Korra instead," Lin reminds him, "you did this for your dad, not for anyone else."

"Skipping this meeting won't stop me from doing right by dad. I'd much rather spend the time with you. We could go to our spot instead" Tenzin suggests.

"No. Skipping the first meeting would just lead to an unnecessary argument between you and Bumi," Lin leans into him.

"We are going to argue anyways," Tenzin kisses her jaw.

"Mmmm but you could avoid this argument," she pulls away.

"Fine," he grumbles on his way to the door.

"Before you go," Lin presses him against the door for a soft kiss ,"have a good meeting." 

"Thank you dear," Tenzin kisses her forehead and goes to face the music.

He hates these meetings for several reasons. Normally he avoids them by traveling but staying on Air Temple Island indefinitely makes dodging them impossible. He didn't care for the fake smiles and off-handed remarks that were bound to be made. Tenzin readied a bingo card in his head for the inevitable dissection of his life. When he arrives at the Acolytes quarters he takes a deep breath before entering the room.

"Nice of you to join us Master Tenzin," Acolyte Yin greets him somewhat warmly.

"Come on Tenny, saved you a seat," Bumi waves from the head of the table.

"Thanks," Tenzin mumbles.

"Let's get to business," Bumi begins the meeting.

"Ah yes, we are here to discuss Avatar Korra's training," an acolyte Tenzin is unfamiliar with mentions.

"I will be conducting Korra's training, there's no need for a meeting," Tenzin challenges.

"Yes, but we want to make sure she is properly versed in the Air Nation's ways," Bumi replies.

"And she will be," Tenzin glares at his brother.

"Master Tenzin, your unconventional methods may not be suitable," Yin insists. B

"They worked just fine for my niece and nephew," Tenzin reminds them.

"Were their training left completely up to you the Air Nation would have no future," another acolyte challenges. I

"Not this again," Tenzin rolls his eyes.

"Your failure to lead and repopulate this nation is still a relevant topic," the head acolyte scoffs. N

"My father had no problem with the way I chose to live my life," Tenzin crosses his arms.

"I'm sure he did not realise that would entail you abandoning most of your responsibilities and our nation," the acolyte challenges. G

"Here we go again," Tenzin sighs.

"You refused to have children, you refuse to sit on the council, you haven't been to the city since Master Eira died, you haven't shaved your head as is tradition and all you seem to do these days is travel with that wife of yours," Yin rants ,"we all thought you dating a police officer of all people would put our nation in jeopardy but you marry her anyways and couldn't even convince her to give our nation an heir. If Bumi didn't settle down the Air Nation would have died with you!" O

"Yin….," Bumi realises they might have gone too far.

"I have been on the island for less than a day and the diatribe has already started. This is exactly why I don't come here. Don't you worry. Lin and I will be gone when Korra masters airbending and if that takes too long she will join us on our travels," Tenzin rises from his seat , "Bumi, you asked me to play nice but remind your people that's a two-way street."

He storms back to the main house hoping Lin is back from her exercise. He takes a minute to gather himself before facing his wife. She didn't deserve any of his residual anger. He enters the room and she is doing her nightly stretches with her back to the door.

"How was the meeting?" Lin stops her stretches to face him. 

"No more meetings talk," Tenzin helps her stand.

"What would you prefer?" she looks up at him with a mischievous smile.

"I can think of a few things," he rubs her hips.

"So can I," she throws her arms around his neck.

"Let's compare notes," Tenzin grips the back of her thighs to lift her and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Even if the acolytes or Bumi tried to lecture him everyday, being back in Republic City wouldn't be so bad with his love by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on sleepy head, you have training with Korra," Lin shakes her husband awake.

"No, it's too early," Tenzin groans into her side before looking up, "you're sweaty."

"Morning exercise," Lin reminds him.

"Always so productive early in the morning," Tenzin smiles.

"And I even made you some tea," Lin points to the cup on their nightstand. 

"Thank you love," Tenzin takes a sip before setting down the cup ,"great way to start my day."

"You're welcome," Lin kisses his cheek. 

"You know what's another way to start my day?" Tenzin tries to pull her towards him. 

"Ten, get moving," Lin rolls out of the bed.

"Korra won't mind the extra time to rest," Tenzin challenges.

"I saw her after my run. She's already up and excited," Lin informs him as she looks for an outfit for the day ahead.

Tenzin joins her at the closet and debates whether to go with the traditional robes or his favourite sweatpants and a t-shirt. The robes would appease Bumi and co. but the sweatpants were his preferred outfit.

"Sweats," Lin passes the pants to him.

"You're right," Tenzin agrees.

"Are you still doing that open class?" Lin asks knowing he was unsure if it was the right move.

"It might just end up being me and Kels or Xin but yes," Tenzin nods , "passing through?" 

"Maaaybe," Lin pretends to consider.

"That's why you're my favourite student," he kisses her cheek before getting ready for the day ahead.

…

"Morning Uncle T!" Kelsang and Xin greet Tenzin as he approaches the airbending gates.

"Hey guys, have you seen Korra?" Tenzin searches the area for his student.

"She should be here soon," Xin informs him.

"So what brings you two to class?" Tenzin wonders why his niece and nephew would come to airbending 101 after being masters for over 18 & 14 years respectively.

"Maybe we just wanted to hang with our favourite uncle," Kelsang shrugs.

"I'm your only Uncle," Tenzin chuckles.

"It's nice to be the students again," Xin adds.

"Alright, what meeting is it that neither of you want to attend?" Tenzin knows they only came to the gates this early to settle a dispute.

"Council meeting. It's the quarterly meeting so that means hours of listening to city officials give updates then the council arguing afterwards for another hour or two," Xin admits.

"Let's get it done before Korra comes," Tenzin readies himself to start the gates.

"Do what before Korra comes?" Korra finally joins the airbenders. 

"They wanted to race the gates. This time-honoured training tool requires you to be like a leaf in the wind. Xin, Kel, on your marks," Tenzin instructs. He sends a gust towards the gates and his niece and nephew run off immediately. Soon Xin emerges from the gates with Kelsang trailing behind her.

"Enjoy your meeting little bro," Xin skips away.

"Great, I have to see Tarrlok," Kelsang slinks towards the main house.

"They made it look easy," Korra frowns

"It just takes time Korra," Tenzin tells his student, "you have three tries for today."

"Only three?" Korra figured training would be more rigorous.

"For the gates yes. I don't want you battered at the end of your first day," Tenzin explains.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra grumbles.

"It's nothing personal. When Kelsang was learning the gates he insisted we keep going until he got it and he went home full of bruises. That did not go over well with his mother. Eira actually chased me around the courtyard with a water whip," Tenzin grimaces at the memory, "there's no rush so we should take things slow."

"Fiiine. Three times it is," Korra concedes.

She readies herself as Tenzin starts the gates again. Korra figures they spin fast so she should approach fast. It doesn't work and she's thrown out before she even knows what's happening. Tenzin is meditating so she goes a second time without consulting him and is once again unsuccessful. For the third time she tries to weave slowly through the gates. Just when she thinks she's getting somewhere a metal panel hits her out of nowhere sending her flying.

"Guess that's three," Tenzin opens his eyes.

"That's all you have to say!?" Korra yells clearly unimpressed.

"Trust the process Korra," Tenzin rises from his lotus position.

"Come on Tenzin I need to learn to airbend, you're not taking this seriously," Korra crosses her arms.

"I am, probably more seriously than I take most things anyways," Tenzin insists.

"You aren't even teaching me anything. What do I learn by being thrown around ?" Korra asks as she grows frustrated with her teacher.

"I told you to be the leaf and you tried to force your way through," Tenzin replies , "airbending is the element of freedom and to master it you must allow yourself to move with the wind instead of fighting it."

"None of this is helping me Tenzin," Korra groans.

"It's day one Korra. We can do this if you just trust my methods," Tenzin reminds her.

"Your methods don't make sense. What kind of teacher does nothing then says to 'trust the process'? Come on Tenzin, if you don't want to do this then stop wasting my time," Korra storms off leaving her airbending master to ponder her rant.

"You're doing fine Uncle T," Kuzon, Bumi's older son, appears out of nowhere.

"Hey Kuzon, thought you would have left for work by now," Tenzin greets his nephew.

"Day off. Heard you're having an open class and that sounds fun," Kuzon explains.

"Well, yes but we both know no one really takes my classes seriously," Tenzin sighs

"Because they think it should be some super enlightening session," Kuzon reminds him.

"Lin gets it," Tenzin grumbles ,"plus you and your siblings get it."

"Where is Aunt Lin?" Kuzon changes the subject.

"Going over Beifong Trust project outlines," Tenzin remembers her grumbling about catching up on correspondences and reports. 

"Doesn't she hate paperwork?" Kuzon asks. 

"Yes, I should probably help her before my class," Tenzin considers. 

"And I'm going to grab something to eat, see you later," Kuzon walks towards the kitchens. 

Tenzin heads in the opposite direction to the main house. He finds Lin in the spare office on their side of the house. The desk is covered with papers and ledgers of all colours and sizes while the table in front of the couch is no better. 

"Hard at work or hardly working?" Tenzin smiles from the door.

"I'm not so sure. They need these approved by Friday and I've barely scratched the surface. I'm back in the City and suddenly the board can't make their own decisions," Lin sits up on the couch.

"You need a break," Tenzin locks the door behind him. He stands behind the couch to get a better look at the papers. 

"What I need is to get these done," Lin turns her attention to the papers in her hands as Tenzin begins to massage her shoulders.

"Why not both?" Tenzin bends to kiss her temple.

"Because it didn't work when we were 19 or even 35 so I doubt it would work now," Lin does her best to focus on the task at hand. 

"There's only one way to know for sure," Tenzin smirks before lifting her from the couch.

"Tenzin I have work!" Lin tries to wiggle out of his grip. 

"Let's work," Tenzin spins them so he's on the couch and she is across his lap. He buries his face in her neck as she attempts to get back to work.

"Tenzin you might leave a mark," Lin moans as she decides whether to work or indulge her husband.

"Would that be so bad?" Tenzin challenges.

"I really need to get this done and you're not helping," Lin rolls her eyes.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Tenzin relents.

"Read through this project and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if it really suits the intended recipients," Lin points out a folder, "let me know when you finish."

"Yes dear," Tenzin begins perusing the project summary and attached reports.

"So this is kind of pricey for an apartment complex," Tenzin finally looks up from his reading.

"Right? The budget didn't make sense and look at the floor plans," she flips through the report ,"these aren't practical for families."

"And these aren't practical for elderly persons," Tenzin points to another floor plan.

"Is Xin still dating that architect?" Lin asks her husband.

"Yes," Tenzin considers , "what are you thinking?"

"I want someone I can trust to look over these plans and give a fair assessment," Lin explains.

"Keo is trustworthy," Tenzin agrees.

"Okay, that's one thing down. There's another project I really liked but Jasmine mentioned the execution being sloppy last time the trust tried something like it," Lin mentions.

"What is it?" Tenzin takes a look at the folder in her hands, "a feeding program?"

"Basically. If someone wants a warm meal they can get it for one of these sites. The board wants to put the trust's name all over but I would rather they stay under the radar. Known enough so people can get a meal but not enough that it gets to the papers. I think too much of the trust's work has become public knowledge. I just want these projects executed without fanfare," Lin answers. 

"Maybe you can oversee this during our time in the city," Tenzin suggests .

"Sounds good. I think I've done enough work for today," Lin throws her arm around his shoulders.

"Where are you heading after this?" Tenzin rests his head against her chest. 

"Well, the guy I'm seeing is doing a class. I'm hoping to make a good impression," Lin responds.

"Yeah? Do you think it will work?" Tenzin looks up at her. 

"Oh for sure. I'm his best student," Lin smirks.

"Are you his best student or his favourite student?" Tenzin plays along. 

"Most times I'm his only student so I'd say both," Lin figures.

"He's a lucky guy to have such a dedicated student," Tenzin grins. 

"Of course," she strokes his cheek.

"I can see why he likes you," Tenzin kisses just above her collarbone.

"Tenzin your class is in five minutes! Where are you?" Bumi shouts from the hallway.

"In here!" Lin uses her metalbending to unlock the door and swing it open. 

"So this is why you are going to be late?" Bumi frowns at the two in front of him as he enters the room. 

"I wasn't. Why are you even worried about my class? You think it is a joke," Tenzin glares at his brother. 

"For some reason a few of the acolytes are excited to learn from you so I actually have to make sure it happens," Bumi explains.

"How noble of you. Are you joining?" Tenzin presses.

"Well even if you think I think your class is a joke, I'm trying to be supportive," Bumi insists as he helps Lin tidy her desk.

"Let's get it over with," Tenzin rises from his seat , "but no complaining."

The three of them head to the pavilion where Tenzin is surprised to actually see acolytes waiting with his niece and nephews. 

"Welcome. Today we will be doing some meditation," Tenzin greets his class who actually seem eager to learn ,"we'll meditate then go through some forms. I wasn't planning for such a large class but please join me on the grass. We are going to lay down and watch the clouds overhead."

"I didn't come for cloud watching," one of the acolytes scoffs before returning to the dorms. 

"We are going to do some box breathing as we watch. Feel the wind around as you empty your mind of everything but the clouds."

The remaining acolytes are hesitant but follow the instructions when Lin and Kelsang actually do what Tenzin said. Bumi rolls his eyes but also joins. Tenzin's classes were always strange compared to the traditional ones but they were also fun. Bumi would never share how much he enjoyed the classes with Tenzin. They were better than some of the silly meetings he sat through daily and a good way to relax. After watching clouds for a half hour, Tenzin shifts to the lotus position to address his class.

"Well, thank you for coming to this quick session. I know my classes aren't traditional but I hope you got something from it," Tenzin ends his class.

"Good class teach, do you have any private sessions?" Lin approaches her husband

"There's this special class I have in the mountains but you'd have to join me on my glider," Tenzin tugs his beard. 

"Mmmm, depends on the focus," Lin considers. 

"Well, it may be breathing again or some stretches. Depends on you," Tenzin moves a lock of hair from her face, "we could go now if you want."

"Tea with Jasmine," Lin reminds him ,"but I'd be open to exploring it tonight."

"Sounds good, we can go after dinner," Tenzin suggests. 

"I'll see you all later," Lin bids her family goodbye. 

"Have a good time with Jasmine but not too good," Tenzin pulls her towards him before lowering his voice "no repeats of the last time she visited us in Ba Sing Se. That was funny but I'm sure you don't want to sit through a meeting like the one I had last night." 

"I wouldn't risk her job like that," Lin huffs.

"Good," Tenzin whispers before leaning in for a kiss.

…

"I don't get why you insist on coming to this place. The tea isn't even good," Jasmine rolls her eyes as Lin slides into the booth.

"Hello to you too," Lin chuckles.

"So what's new with you?" Jasmine starts. 

"Besides living on the island? Nothing," Lin shrugs, "my life is hardly interesting."

"Yeah you just spend most of your time traveling and meeting new people. Sooo boring," Jasmine rolls her eyes. 

"Well there was a quaint town Ten and I visited for our anniversary-"Lin is cut off mid-sentence. 

"Real anniversary or Republic City anniversary?" Jasmine prods

"Real. Anyways , Shu Jing is peaceful and quiet and I think it would be a nice place for you and Seiji to visit," Lin suggests. 

"I'm not sure if we'll have time with the baby coming," Jasmine considers.

"Baby? " Lin nearly chokes on her tea. 

"We decided to adopt," Jasmine clarifies. 

"Ohhhh, well I'm happy for you," Lin smiles. 

"Really? You don't think it's a bad idea?" Lin's former protegé looks startled. 

"If it's something you genuinely want I don't see why it wouldn't be a good idea," Lin tries to reassure her. 

"Well, I always thought you didn't have kids because of your career and that you didn't like them," Jasmine admits.

"I just didn't want them and Tenzin didn't really either so we didn't. I'm sure if we did I could have still become Chief with support from Ten and my extended family," Lin explains.

"But do you think I can do it?" Jasmine stares at her tea. 

"You can do it if that's what you really want. You might feel harried from time to time but you can make it," Lin reassures. 

"And my favourite mentor will be in the city to help babysit," Jasmine grins, "we both know you're a big softie."

"I enjoy being aunt Lin," Lin shrugs , "between Bumi and Su I have eight nieces and nephews, what's one more niece or nephew."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lin Beifong?" Jasmine frowns at Lin's confession. 

"Stop being dramatic," Lin rolls her eyes , "how are things in the city?"

"More and more non-bender protests are popping up. Saikhan is worried about it becoming something dangerous but the council is sort of brushing it off," Jasmine informs her. 

"And what do you think?" Lin prods. 

"Many of their concerns are legitimate and deserve to be heard. My worry is how far they will go to be heard? Matter of fact, how far will the council let this go before they address these issues. Non-bender affairs in the city have been an issue for years and none of the concerns are new," Jasmine replies. 

"For the past few years the council has been so worried about the United Republic being seen as this great place to live for everyone but they haven't addressed many of the real issues that prevent it from being a great place for everyone," Lin sighs. 

"Captain, captain, I'm looking for the captain!" A beat cop bursts into the tea shop.

"Duty calls," Jasmine puts on her hat. 

"Be safe captain," Lin waves

"Learned from the best, chief," Jasmine runs out the shop. 

Lin knew from experience that things were most likely already worse than Jasmine or Saikhan thought. Something tells her that the tensions in the non bending community wouldn't bode well with Korra's entry to Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave another chapter a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra dodges to her left, then her right, she jumps over another disk. She thinks she figured out her opponent's pattern enough to finally strike back . The minute she sends a water blast that direction she is hit in her stomach with an earth disk. 

"Liiiin," Korra groans from the ground . 

"You said you wanted to train with me kid," Lin reminds her. 

"I just wanted extra practice for probending," Korra sits up. 

"And those were all legal moves," Lin crosses her arms. 

"Yeah, but aren't you like fifty? How are you faster than the earthbenders I play? And I thought earth disks were mostly used for probending" Korra frowns. 

"Tenzin didn't tell you?" Lin examines Korra for injuries. 

"Tell me what?" Korra sighs. 

" Korra, I've won that tournament three times," Lin informs her. 

"Excuse me?" Korra attempts to contain her surprise. 

"He really didn't tell you? I thought that was why you wanted my help," Lin considers. 

"You're the only earthbender on the island," Korra points out , "I needed help countering an earthbender."

"Well, you got it," Lin shrugs , "your timing is a little off but it's getting better."

"I'm going to need a healer for that last hit," Korra groans. 

"Good thing you learned from the best," Lin smiles , "you coming to lunch?" 

"Not yet, I'm going to fix this bruise and take a nap first," Korra informs her , " thanks for helping me today."

"Anytime kid," Lin tosses over her shoulder. 

…

"How was practice?" Tenzin greets his wife as she joins the lunch table. 

"You didn't tell her on purpose," Lin accuses. 

"Well yeah, Korra needs to learn to stop taking everyone and everything at face value," Tenzin insists. 

"You're right about that one. It shows in her bending," Lin agrees.

"I still think Korra probending is a bad idea. She came here to learn about the Air Nation," Bumi joins. 

"Why can't she do both?" Lin challenges.

"It's dividing her energy. She is yet to airbend and now she is trying to win a probending tournament? You two have to see how ridiculous this is," Bumi presses. 

"She used airbending moves to win her first match. She just needed a different approach," Tenzin reminds him. 

"You and your different approaches. Come on Tenny it's wasting her time," Bumi tries to reason. 

"Coming from the man who I owe my championships to," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"Didn't he say something about it being a good way to help your bending?" Tenzin tries to remember. 

"He did," Lin nods, "And something about team work being important for everyday life."

"Korra is inexperienced and young," Bumi counters.

"Bumi I was 13," Lin reminds him. 

"But Kya's team really needed an earthbender and who better than a Beifong? This is completely different," Bumi tries to convince them. 

"Those boys needed a waterbender and Korra stepped up," Tenzin points out , "sounds similar to me."

"And what do I tell the acolyte council?" Bumi sighs.

"You really tried but you were overruled," Lin suggests, " Kya and Kuzon were probenders too and your dad didn't have a problem with Kya doing it."

"Fine," Bumi grumbles as he leaves the kitchen , "remember the gala is this evening."

…

To say Tenzin hated galas would be an understatement but as Korra's teacher he was tasked with helping her navigate her first gala. This gala was some ploy by Tarrlok to lure Korra into his schemes. Tenzin's only job tonight was to look out for her best interest. Thankfully, Bumi would likely stick with Korra through the boring conversations Tenzin wanted to avoid. 

"Ready," Lin pulls Tenzin from his thoughts.

"Wow," Tenzin manages to get out.

In front of him Lin is wearing a burgundy dress that compliments her form and his formal robes perfectly. He was well aware of his wife's form but there was something different about the rare occasion of seeing her in formal wear. The slit showed off her toned legs he always admired. Left up to him they wouldn't make it out the door but tonight was a special night. 

"I'm assuming that's a good thing," Lin spins to give him a better look.

"Very good," Tenzin offers her his arm , "you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you dear," Lin pecks his lips.

...

All eyes are on Lin and Tenzin as they enter the hall. The entire city was aware of their return but it has been seven years since the couple attended any formal events in the city.

"I forgot how much I hated these things," Tenzin grumbles. 

"It's just one night and we're here for Korra," Lin reminds him as they approach Jasmine and Seiji.

"A few days back and you're already the city's it couple," Jasmine teases. 

"Lin you look, wow," Seiji tries to greet her. 

"Thank you Seiji," Lin nods. 

"I didn't know you still owned formal robes Tenzin," Jasmine looks at the airbender , "you look nice." 

"Thank you. I didn't think it proper to wear my usual outfit to escort this beautiful woman," Tenzin rests his hand on Lin's hip to pull her closer. 

"Master Tenzin, may I have a word?" Acolyte Yin interrupts their catching up. 

"Ok, I will be back," Tenzin squeezes Lin's hand

"How can I help you?" Tenzin turns to Yin when they are finally out of the crowd. 

"Your wife's choice of dress is questionable and not fitting for the wife of an airbending Master," Yin informs him. 

"Good thing this isn't your call," Tenzin rolls his eyes. 

"You never listen to us and always let her lead you astray," Yin challenges. 

"We are not having that argument for the millionth time Yin," Tenzin declares. 

"Nothing is wrong with expecting her to represent us well," Yin insists. 

"Lin looks stunning and I'm sure everyone else would agree. If that is all I will see you around," Tenzin prepares to walk away. 

"Just control your wife," Acolyte Yin grumbles

"Excuse me?" Tenzin spins around.

"The least she could do is wear something more modest," Yin scoffs.

"Lin is free to wear whatever she wants. I'm not going to insist she wear something to please the council. If she likes it then that's all that matters to me," Tenzin stalks off. 

"Anything to worry about?" Lin whispers to her husband as he rejoins the group. 

"May I borrow my wife for a dance?" Tenzin addresses Jasmine and Seiji. 

"Of course, I need to do another check anyways," Jasmine informs the group. 

"I thought you were off duty tonight," Seiji frowns. 

"Come on Seij," Jasmine tugs him towards the crowd. 

"My lady?" Tenzin intertwines their fingers.

"Sure," Lin accepts as he leads her to the ballroom floor. 

"The acolytes think you need to dress more modestly," Tenzin finally answers Lin's question from earlier. 

"And what do you think of that?" Lin wraps her arms around his neck. 

"I love that dress on you and they are focusing on the wrong things," Tenzin holds her waist as they sway to the music. 

"I thought they would've let this go by now," Lin rolls her eyes. 

"They are probably still holding out hope that you will become the perfect acolyte and get me to settle down on the island," Tenzin shrugs. 

"You are 51, what do they expect to happen at this stage?" Lin frowns. 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just want to enjoy life with you by my side and spend some more time with Bumi and his kids," Tenzin smiles. 

"Sounds good," Lin steps closer to kiss his jaw. 

"What happened to no PDA in Republic City?" He lowers his hands to her hips. 

"I'm past caring what the gossip rags will say especially after that article when Eira died," Lin cringes at the memory. 

"How about we not care on the balcony?" Tenzin suggests. 

"Korra?" Lin looks around for the teenager. 

"Bumi's got her," he points out the two. 

"Sounds good," Lin pulls him towards the balcony. 

"This reminds me of us being teenagers," Tenzin takes in their surroundings. 

"So you brought me out here to sneak a kiss before someone notices?" Lin smirks at him. 

"You're my wife now, I could have done that inside," Tenzin reminds her. 

"Could but you wouldn't," Lin intertwines their fingers, "it's better when it's just the two of us."

"Definitely," Tenzin nods ,"it's nice out here."

"The city is beautiful at night," Lin turns to watch the hustle and bustle. 

"Our parents' dreams," Tenzin drapes his cloak across her shoulders. 

"Thank you," Lin takes in his warmth. He wraps his arms around her waist as they continue watching the city. 

"We should spend the night at the apartment, you always loved that view in the mornings," Tenzin suggests. 

"Do you have training with Korra in the morning," Lin turns in his arms. 

"No, I figured this would run too late for anything that early to add value," Tenzin explains. 

"Good," Lin grasps his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He eagerly deepens the kiss and they most definitely forget where they are. It is only when someone clears their throat that the two pull apart. Annoyed, they turn to the source of the sound. 

"Sorry to interrupt but you guys may want to be inside for this," Xin steps towards the couple, "Korra's answering questions." 

"Great," Tenzin grumbles as Lin returns his cloak. 

"It can't be that bad Ten," Lin places her hand on his arm. 

"We'll see," Tenzin sighs. 

"I am not afraid of Amon. I will join the task force!" Korra's voice rings through the hall as Lin and Tenzin re enter. 

"Guess that's our cue to do damage control," Tenzin sighs. 

"I was looking forward to a stress free evening," Lin grumbles. 

….

For the first time in twelve years Lin is back at the city's police academy for a training session. Lin finds herself hanging from the ceiling with Jasmine hoping to get a feel of the kind of officers she will be training. 

"You know there's easier ways to learn about your class," Jasmine fidgets. 

"But that wouldn't be fun," Lin chuckles, "the last couple of days since the gala have been kind of boring."

"I wish I could say the same. Ever since Saikhan went along with Tarrlok's task force I've had to deal with all the administrative work," Jasmine grumbles. 

"I was disappointed to hear about that," Lin sighs , "seems like more of a vanity project than a solution."

"Don't get me started," Jasmine groans. 

"Looks like they're here," Lin nods to the officers entering in their training attire. 

"Chief's gone soft after so many years outside of the force,"

"So why did you come?" 

"Got me out dock duty,"

"Chang really wants to meet the only person with a faster time on the course but he doesn't want to admit it," 

"Yeah right, I'm on the fast track to becoming Chief. There's nothing she can teach me that I won't learn on the job,"

"There's that seismic sense thing,"

"Saikhan can't do it and he's an okay chief. I just want to be able to do the job"

"Of course he can do his job, I trained him," Lin jumps to the ground frightening the group in the process. 

"Well, Chief Beifong will be taking over my usual session as you all know," Jasmine lands beside Lin , "have fun and ask her all those weird questions you keep asking me."

Lin guides the class through some drills and scenarios useful for their job. She still knew their training manual by heart so her session was nothing like that. Her class was fairly receptive to the change which was a pleasant surprise to her. She would definitely have to tell Tenzin about the class actually enjoying the aspects of his sessions that she shared with them. Sparring her was optional but most of the officers, benders and non benders alike, took her up on the offer to face her one on one. While she was impressed with a few of them, technique was generally sloppy. She decided to leave the Chang fellow for last. 

"Sure you aren't too tired Chief?" He shoots her a smug look. 

"Nope," Lin deadpans. 

"Lin, you have a visitor," Jasmine points to Tenzin who is standing by the door with his glider in hand. 

"Saved by the husband Chief?" Chang smirks. 

"I'll be back. Use the time to decide if you want to spar or race me on the course," Lin rolls her eyes before sauntering over to her husband. 

"Hey, Bumi sent me to city hall for something so I thought I'd take you home after your session. Should I come back?" Tenzin explains. 

"Just one more one on one," Lin informs him , "do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not, you are very attractive when you spar," Tenzin smirks , "I love it, especially when I'm not on the receiving end."

"There's an off-chance that he chooses the course but I'm sure you'll be entertained," Lin smirks back. 

"Kiss for good luck?" Tenzin grins as he steps towards her. Instead of responding verbally Lin gives him a quick peck before heading back to her class. 

"Decide yet?" Lin observes Chang. 

"I want to race you on the course," Chang challenges. 

"Suit yourself," Lin shrugs before walking to the start of the course. 

"You both know the course rules. No sub bending and you must complete all obstacles in order to win," Jasmine reminds them as they prepare, "on your mark, get set, go!"

Chang rushes to the first set of obstacles while Lin takes her time to reason out the course. He's three obstacles ahead by the time she launches herself over the first wall. She picks up pace as she pushes through each obstacle. Lin acknowledges that she's no longer twenty but knows she doesn't have to be faster to beat this particular opponent. She finally catches up to him two obstacles away from the last wall. This obstacle was knife throwing, an addition made when her mother lost a bet with the Fire Lady at the time. She hit the targets with ease while her opponent was still struggling to get past the second target. After that the course is fairly easy to complete. As Lin reaches the top of the last wall she briefly considers her landing. Simple was normally her style but today was a special occasion. A special occasion warranted one of those moves Suyin forced her to learn on the last trip to Zaofu. 

"Thank you for having me. If you're interested in another session your captain knows how to reach me," Lin bids the class goodbye. 

"You're such a show off," Tenzin puts his arm around her waist as they walk to the balcony. 

"Only for you," Lin kisses his cheek. 

"Another night in the city or to the island?" Tenzin asks as he prepares to fly them home. 

"A bath would be nice so I say city," Lin decides. 

"Great, we can even have a lazy morning tomorrow. Korra switched this week's classes to afternoons," Tenzin informs her. 

For years their apartment was the only place in Republic City they could spend hours undisturbed. Only Bumi and Jasmine knew how to reach them when they stayed at the apartment and it was usually just for emergencies. When they left the city they agreed there was no need for a townhouse but Tenzin convinced Lin to get an apartment that would be their safe haven when they had to be in the city for extended periods. The views of downtown and the Bay were all Lin needed to be convinced. 

Their evening is spent the same way they would while Lin was still Chief. Tenzin starts dinner while Lin gets cleaned up then they switch places so Tenzin can shower. They eat dinner on the couch while taking in the view of the Bay. After dinner they wash the dishes and head to their bedroom to turn in early. 

"Our mattress on the island isn't this comfortable," Tenzin plops down on the bed. 

"It's the same type, you just don't like being there," Lin rolls to put her leg over his hip. 

"Noooo," Tenzin insists. 

"I asked Bumi how to get one for our room and he graciously offered to do it before we came back," Lin explains. 

"He likes you more," Tenzin sighs. 

"Can you blame him?" Lin smirks. 

"No, you are quite likeable," he strokes the back of her neck, "you're my favourite person."

"I'd hope so after almost 30 years," Lin snuggles into him.

"I'm sorry we'll probably have to spend this anniversary on the island or at a temple," Tenzin wraps his arms around her. 

"Training Korra is bigger than our anniversary. We'll be together wherever Korra's training takes you and that's all that matters," she feels sleep creeping up on her , "we'll have another life changing adventure soon enough."

"You are my life changing adventure," Tenzin kisses her temple. 

"And you're mine," Lin sleepily kisses his neck. They are both drifting to sleep when the radio rings. Lin attempts to get up but she's stopped.

"Let it ring," Tenzin tightens his grip on Lin. 

"You know they only call for emergencies," Lin wiggles out of his hold and walks to the radio. Her expression becomes startled shortly after answering the radio. 

"Honey?" Tenzin calls. 

"We need to get to the island, our favourite hot head decided to have a showdown with Amon," Lin sighs. 

"Did he…?" Tenzin doesn't even want to give voice to the idea. 

"No but Bumi thinks we should be there in case she needs us and I agree," Lin informs him. 

"Am I failing dad by not being strict with her?" Tenzin stares at the floor. 

"No, we are not doing this," Lin kneels in front of him and forces him to look at her. 

"But if I insisted she follow the training schedules and not get mixed up with that clown's task force then she wouldn't have come this close to losing her bending," Tenzin avoids her gaze. 

"Korra was bound to get in sticky situations eventually. Your job isn't to prevent them but to teach her how to get out of them and avoid them where possible," Lin cups his face. 

"Tonight could have been avoided if she listened to Bumi more and me less. If Bumi was an airbender dad would have never asked me to do this. He should have been the airbender, not me," Tenzin sighs, "I still feel like the universe made a mistake." 

"No Ten. Don't go down this road again," Lin whispers. 

"But think about it Lin. I've never truly wanted to run the Air Nation or repopulate it as was expected of me but Bumi did," Tenzin tries to reason.

"And your dad wasn't initially happy about being the avatar but he eventually got back on track to do great things. Whether or not you think you should have been the non-bender you aren't and that's how it is my love. This is your destiny, help Korra to realise her potential beyond just being a great bender," Lin reminds him. 

"I hope you're right," Tenzin sighs. 

"You became a master at 10, the spirits chose you for a reason. Even if Bumi was an airbender there's no guarantee that your dad wouldn't have asked you anyways. He trusts you for a reason T. I wish you could see what I see," Lin rubs her thumb across his cheek. 

"You see good things because you love me," Tenzin finally looks at her. 

"You are the right man for the job. Look how well Xin and Kelsang turned out as airbenders. I'm sure they would agree with me that you are the one who should be teaching Korra," Lin insists. 

"I guess you're right. We should get going," Tenzin relents. 

"After we settle Korra we can talk some more if you'd like," Lin suggests. 

"I like the sound of that," Tenzin accepts. 

…

"Uncle T!" Kelsang jumps from his seat. 

"Hey Kels. Where's Korra?" Tenzin looks around the family room. 

"In her room. Dad and Xin tried to get her to calm down but it didn't work," Kelsang explains. 

"Thanks," Tenzin nods to his nephew before walking towards Korra's room. He hesitates at the door but Korra rushes to him.

"Tenzin! You were right. I wasn't ready," Korra sobs into his shoulder. Tenzin isn't quite sure what to say so he just rubs her back. His worries about failing his father still stuck with him but making Korra feel safe was the most important thing right now. 

"We all make mistakes. We all have doubts about doing right by the people who matter to us. The important thing is learning from them and striving to be a little better each and every day. You don't have to do it alone. You have all of us here to help you," Tenzin finally figures out what to say. He looks up to see Lin smiling at him. His words may have been meant for Korra but they were also relevant to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I already told Tenzin I don't want to talk about it," Korra groans as Lin walks into her room. 

"We don't have to talk about that but you're going to talk about something. All you've done for the past week is mope and go to training," Lin helps the teenager from her bed. 

"Where are we going?" Korra frowns as they walk the island seemingly aimlessly. 

"We're almost there," Lin continues walking. 

"Woah," Korra takes in the sight in front of them. 

"Yeah, Republic City is truly amazing" Lin takes a seat on the ground. 

"So what now?" Korra joins Lin. 

"We can talk about anything you want," Lin shrugs. 

"Nothing's new. Same old training, probending and still no airbending," Korra points out. 

"You're 17 in a new city with new friends but nothing is new?" Lin observes the teenager. 

"I mean there's one thing but you'll think it's silly," Korra scratches her head. 

"I have two nieces and a younger sister. I've seen it all," Lin chuckles. 

"There's this guy," Korra replies uneasily. 

"And?" Lin smirks. 

"I really like him but he's taken," Korra adds. 

"And he's the only guy in the whole city?" Lin watches the teenager. 

"Lin, you don't get it, he could be my soul mate," Korra tries to justify. 

"What do you know about him?" Lin tries a different angle. 

"He's cute, hard-working, would do anything for his brother," Korra gushes. 

"What does he like?" Lin asks. 

"Probending?" Korra replies clearly unsure. 

"The guy is your teammate isn't it? The grumpy one dating Sato," Lin realises, "Korra no."

"But Liiiin," Korra shakes her arm. 

"But nothing Korra. What do you really think is going to happen?" Lin wonders. 

"Um we get together?" Korra responds unsure. 

"What if that isn't what he wants? Won't that just make things weird for your team. What about his girlfriend's feelings? And doesn't the other brother have a crush on you? A lot of people stand to get hurt Korra. You don't even know much about him. How can you really know he's your soul mate? I don't think it's a good idea," Lin gives Korra some things to consider. 

"I'll think it over," Korra gives in. 

"Please do," Lin sighs

"Enough about my boy problems, I want to know more about you and Tenzin," Korra begins to pry. 

"What's there to know. We started dating at 14 & 15 and the rest is history," Lin shrugs. 

" Master Katara told me you just left for a weekend trip and came back married," Korra smirks. 

"Well, we were in our early twenties and had already dated for about 7 years at that point," Lin rolls her eyes ,"maybe it was too young but, we figured it out."

"You actually got married at 21?" Korra wonders if Lin is exaggerating.

"Yes, and our families didn't know for weeks," Lin confirms.

_Flashback_

_(29.5 years ago_ )

_"Marry me," Tenzin whispers as he and Lin watch the sunset on the beach._

_"Stop being silly T, we have so much life to live," Lin leans into his side._

_"And we will live it together. My father, Uncle Zuko and Uncle Sokka all knew they would marry their wives from before they were my age and eventually did. All that matters is if you want to marry me too," Tenzin wraps his arms around her._

_"Well yeah but we're too young," Lin shrugs, "what if we want different things when we get older? This won't make me change my mind about children."_

_"And you know I don't want children either. That's not my destiny," Tenzin counters._

_"What if Xinlu isn't an airbender? I don't want you resenting me for tying you down and never giving you a child," Lin frowns at her boyfriend's nonchalance._

_"Have you seen her? My niece is going to be the best anything she wants to be and I'm happy to be able to watch her do that then return her to her parents. If she's not an airbender then at least she won't have to sit for hours to get her tattoos ," Tenzin smiles ,"I could never resent you Lin. We have lived together for three years and been together for seven. We even spent that whole year traveling together and survived it. The only difference will be you wearing a necklace and me a ring. I'm ready to make you my wife. You are my forever girl."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep T," Lin sighs._

_"You've been there for every important moment in my life so far and I know I want you to be there for all the rest," Tenzin moves the hair from her face._

_"The papers would eat us alive," Lin starts grasping at straws._

_"This is about you and me, no one else. This is about what you want. I noticed you still haven't said no. Say no and I'll leave it alone," Tenzin promises her, "will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you," Lin decides she really does want to._

_"You've made me the happiest man in the world," Tenzin leans in to kiss her slowly._

_"I don't want a big wedding though. Bumi's was stressful and I wasn't even the bride," Lin informs him when they finally pull apart._

_"Fine by me," Tenzin nods._

_"And if I wanted us to elope?" Lin wonders._

_"I'd say let's get married this weekend. You, me and an official. Our parents might yell but they will forget about it when we let them throw a party. In front of one person or one hundred doesn't matter to me once you are the bride," Tenzin professes._

_"Sounds like we're getting married this weekend. Are you ready to be Mr Beifong?" Lin jokes._

_"I've always wanted a last name," Tenzin chuckles._

_"What would we even wear?" Lin considers._

_"Doesn't matter once it's you and me getting married. So will you marry me right here, right now?" Tenzin's expression becomes serious._

_"Yes," Lin leans in to kiss him again._

_"Let's make it official," Tenzin presents a seashell necklace, "I was going to give you this when we got home but I don't have a betrothal necklace for you to wear."_

_"So what now?" Lin allows him to put on the necklace._

_"Head into town and get married," Tenzin shrugs._

_"Just like that?" Lin wonders_

_"Just like that," he nods back._

_A few weeks later Lin and Tenzin get ready to join their friends and family for the quarterly dinner. Quarterly dinners were a tradition for as long as Lin could remember and also the only time they saw everyone together outside of official duties to just relax. She is heading out the door when Tenzin stops her._

_"We'll be late if we don't leave now Ten," Lin frowns._

_"I need to give you this first," Tenzin opens a small box containing a betrothal necklace. The ribbon is black to match her uniform and the obsidian pendant has a carving of the earth kingdom and air nation symbols in the yin yang pattern._

_"It's beautiful," Lin smiles ,"does that mean we're telling them tonight?"_

_"We can if you want but I just really wanted to give you a proper necklace. It's fine for them to think we just got engaged," Tenzin shrugs._

_"Wait here," Lin walks to her dresser and digs around the top drawer._

_"Lost something?" Tenzin tries to figure out what she was up to._

_"Stretch your left hand toward me," Lin instructs._

_"Okay?" Tenzin is confused for a few seconds before he sees two small strips of metal float towards him. Lin molds the wider strip into a simple silver band around his ring finger and the thin piece into several infinity signs to go around the silver band._

_"Perfect," Lin smiles clearly satisfied with herself._

_"So we're Republic City official?" Tenzin pulls her into his embrace._

_"Till death do us part," Lin promises before tipping to kiss him softly._

_"To the island we go," Tenzin guides her to the roof for them to take his glider._

_When they arrive on the island everyone is already waiting on them._

_"Nice of you two to finally join us," Sokka greets Lin and Tenzin as they sit at the table._

_"Sorry, something came up just before we left," Lin apologises._

_"Is everything okay dear?" Katara checks._

_"Everything is more than okay," Tenzin grins clearly satisfied with himself._

_"That's good?" Zuko is clearly confused._

_"It is uncle," Lin smiles._

_"So we have an announcement," Tenzin draws the attention of his friends and family. He and Lin join hands as they prepare to face the music._

_"I knew it! you're pregnant!" Bumi figures._

_"No," Lin glares at her brother-in-law._

_"You're leaving the city," Izumi suggests._

_"No," Tenzin sighs_

_"You're moving back to the island?" Sokka asks._

_"No," Lin shakes her head._

_"Oh good Lin, you ditched that ugly seashell necklace. It was not your best look," Suyin notices her sister's new necklace._

_"It was important to me," Lin frowns._

_"It's just seashells sis," Suyin rolls her eyes._

_"Whatever," Lin grumbles._

_"You're engaged!" Kya squeals._

_"Not exactly," Tenzin scratches his head._

_"But that's a betrothal necklace isn't it?" Katara frowns._

_"Well yes," Lin shoots Tenzin a nervous look._

_"So are you engaged or not?" Bumi presses._

_"We're not engaged, we're married," Tenzin whispers the last part._

_"I knew you had some rebel in you," Toph chuckles, "welcome to the family Tenzin."_

_"Toph they are much too young to get married," Katara insists._

_"Sugar Queen I think you need to get your ears checked. They got married already," Toph points out._

_"What, no they didn't," Katara looks between her son and Lin, "did you really?"_

_"Yes," Lin confirms._

_"What? Where ? When?" Aang bombards them._

_"Ember Island," Tenzin provides._

_"Weren't you there two months ago?" Suki considers._

_"You've been married for two months and just now decided to tell us," Katara frowns._

_"It kind of just happened aunty," Lin looks up at Tenzin lovingly._

_"Wait you two seriously got married on a whim?" Bumi frowns._

_"It wasn't a whim Bumi, just speeding up the inevitable," Tenzin pulls Lin closer._

_"So you didn't want to share your special day with us?" Aang frowns._

_"We didn't want all the fanfare like Bumi's wedding," Lin admits._

_"Kid's right, that was a lot," Toph shrugs , "besides Sugar Queen is going to get over it then want to share it with the world."_

_End flashback_

"Does Toph still call Master Katara Sugar Queen?" Korra laughs. 

"Drives her crazy," Lin chuckles, "I think I've over shared enough for today and you have the finals to prepare for." 

"You should over share more often," Korra smiles.

"Whatever," Lin rolls her eyes ,"and I don't think you should make a move on him. There are lots of guys out there and him being cute is not an excuse to interfere."

"Yes Lin," Korra sighs. 

…

One of Tenzin's favourite things about being back in the city was definitely wondering idly. Today however, he was in the city with a purpose. Lin wanted to check in on the implementation of the new feeding programs but didn't want the same person going to all sites. Tenzin didn't mind going because that meant he could pull on his favourite Water Tribe tunic and a headband to blend in. When he was a child, Bumi and Kya would sometimes allow him to tag along when they snuck into the city provided he would ditch his usual robes. Running around the city with his siblings long before the world started interfering in their lives (to his knowledge) was a highlight of his childhood. 

Tenzin finds himself walking through Downtown Republic City hoping to locate the address Lin told him this morning. He notices a line of persons waiting outside what seems to be the place but figures they are there for something else so he walks past the line to speak to someone in the restaurant.

"Hi, I wanted to get a meal," Tenzin addresses the person seating diners. 

"Okay and?" The young woman glares at him. 

"Just sit anywhere?" Tenzin looks at the empty seats. 

"Bender or non-bender?" She asks

"What does it matter?" Tenzin crosses his arms. 

"So non-bender," she answers her own question ,"that's the line for non-benders."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tenzin groans , "why do non-benders have to join a line when there's empty seats?"

"Those seats are reserved," she scoffs. 

"Who can reserve a seat for a free meal?" Tenzin challenges. 

"Look, if you want a meal you'll have to join the line. I have work to do," she walks away. 

Tenzin gives in and joins the back of the line where he notices a mother with two young children. 

"I guess you're new here," the woman struggles to calm her toddlers. 

"Let me," Tenzin offers to take one of the children and the woman gladly accepts. 

"You're pretty good with kids," she smiles at Tenzin calming her son. 

"I had lots of practice," Tenzin chuckles. 

"How many kids do you have?" She asks. 

"Me? None. But my brother has three and my sister-in-law has five ," Tenzin replies while making faces with the little boy. 

"You'd be a good father," she considers. 

"I prefer being cool Uncle T," Tenzin supplies. 

"I'm Arin," the woman introduces herself. 

"I'm Teo," Tenzin lies , "how often do you come here?" 

"Two or three times for the week. It's better food than we can afford these days and more nutritious for the kids," Arin supplies. 

"And this wait doesn't get to you?" Tenzin wonders. 

"Sometimes but it is what it is," Arin shrugs. 

"Is there always a line for non-benders?" Tenzin frowns.

"Yup, but what are we going to do? This sort of thing isn't new," Arin continues calming her daughter. 

"How long is the wait time?" He looks at the dwindling line. 

"Maybe another 20 minutes," Arin considers , "maybe less if some people just want their food to go."

"What do you normally do?" Tenzin takes in their surroundings. 

"We normally eat at the park. It's too hard to get them to sit still in most places but they really like the park," Arin explains. 

"Mind if I join you?" Tenzin smiles awkwardly. 

"Sure," Arin nods. 

When they finally reach the front of the line they quickly order their food and head to the park. 

"You're a vegetarian?" Arin looks at his meal. 

"Well yeah, didn't really like meat," Tenzin shrugs.

"That's interesting," Arin nods. 

"Do you think the food is actually good?" He takes another bite. His spicy noodles were great but noodles were also hard to mess up.

"Definitely and I appreciate the variety," Arin informs him, "plus it's close to home."

"Oh, you're from the neighborhood," Tenzin notes. 

"Maybe not for much longer. My sister works for the city and our incomes are barely enough to meet the rent and they are going to raise it soon," Arin informs him. 

"So what do you do?" Tenzin wonders. 

"Odd jobs here and there. Whatever to make ends meet. Barely takes care of the kids but it does the job," Arin supplies, "you?"

"I sort of just go where the wind takes me," Tenzin shrugs. 

"Is that why you didn't have a family?" She tilts her head. 

"My wife and I didn't want kids. She quite likes that I don't like staying still," Tenzin smiles at the thought of his love. 

"Oh, you're married," Arin looks surprised. 

"Almost thirty wonderful years," Tenzin play with his ring. 

"That's a lovely ring," Arin is definitely uncomfortable but Tenzin misses it. 

"Yeah, she made it for me," Tenzin gushes. 

"Oh. So what exactly did you want?" Arin frowns. 

"Huh?" The change in tone confuses Tenzin

"You're seemingly happily married but you help me with my kids and then we have dinner," Arin recounts the past hour. 

"You looked like you were having a rough day so I thought you could use some help," Tenzin shrugs. 

"So you're just being nice?" Arin wonders. 

"Well yeah. Why not make someone's day a little better?" Tenzin figures. 

"Thanks," Arin accepts, "but we should be heading home before it gets too dark."

"If you're looking for a new place to stay, I hear the Beifong foundation has a project in the works. You can reach out to Captain Jasmine of RCPD if you're interested and she will help you," Tenzin informs her , "have a great evening."

...

"Honey, can you do me a favour?" Tenzin enters his and Lin's study on the island.

"Depends," Lin smirks at him , " but I already told you that I'm not cutting your hair today." 

"Not that. Well not yet. There's a woman, she has two kids and I want to help her," Tenzin joins her on the couch. 

"Okay? Am I missing something?" Lin closes her book and places it on the side table.

"So I met her at the meal spot you wanted me to check out. We actually started talking at the back of the non-bender line," Tenzin explains. 

"The what?" Lin pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"That was my reaction," Tenzin sighs, "I walked by the line at first thinking it was for something else but the person working the almost empty dining room promptly sent me to the back." 

"That's ridiculous. Alright one issue at a time. How can I help her?" Lin wonders. 

"When the apartment complex is finished I wanted you to see if she could get a flat. She and her sister can barely afford the rent and it's going up soon so I think they would be good candidates," Tenzin expounds , " I didn't tell her who I was but I sent her to Jasmine." 

"I don't normally interfere but if you feel strongly about this and she meets the criteria then I will make sure she gets in the first batch," Lin gives in. 

"Did I mention that I love how generous you are?" Tenzin pulls her into his arms.

"Sometimes," Lin chuckles, " tell me about this non-bender thing."

"Basically they have to wait for a ridiculous amount of time while benders just walk in," Tenzin explains. 

"No, no, that won't work. The point is for people to feel safe while getting a warm meal, not marginalised further," Lin sighs, "I need to talk to the project manager. That bender non-bender line thing is unacceptable."

"I love a woman of action," Tenzin whispers as he kisses her scarred cheek. 

"Oh, I know," Lin melts into his touch, "I could stay like this for the rest of the evening." 

"Probending finals tonight," Tenzin reminds her. 

"When was the last time we went to a finals?" Lin plays with his hair. 

"Not since the year Kuzon won," Tenzin nods, "how much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour or so," Lin figures. 

"It's been a while since you've dragged me on a probending date," Tenzin strokes her side. 

"This isn't a date, this is supporting Korra. And you love coming to probending," Lin reminds him. 

"I love the company," Tenzin kisses her temple, "and cheering my loved ones on."

"You were always my biggest supporter," Lin grins. 

"I remember someone thanking me with a kiss after she won her second championship," Tenzin points out. 

"So that's why you're fond of the probending arena," Lin feigns surprise. 

"Aren't you?" Tenzin smirks. 

"Nothing but good memories in that place," Lin turns in his arms to kiss him.

…

"Best seats in the house," Tenzin turns to his brother as their family gets comfortable in the arena. 

"Whatever Tenny," Bumi rolls his eyes. 

"They are great Uncle T," Kuzon nods. 

"Kuz is right. These are great. How did you score these?" Xin questions her Uncle

"It helps when you're related to three former champions," Tenzin reminds them. 

"You're welcome," Lin smirks. 

"Thank you love," Tenzin leans in for a brief kiss. 

"Gross," Kelsang finally joins his family. 

"Good to see you too Kels," Lin greets her nephew, "but it's match time!"

By the end of the first two rounds they can all agree that this was the most unfair match in recent probending history. As the last round ends, Lin feels strange movement around the arena. 

"Something's about to go down," Lin turns to Tenzin , "if this is what I think it is, Bumi and his kids need to go."

"Why do we have to go?" Kels frowns. 

"The arena is about to be sieged," Lin informs her family. 

"Equalists?" Bumi wonders 

"I think so," Lin considers

"I'll try to get to Korra while you four head out," Tenzin offers. 

"No. We'll deal with this as a family," Xin insists. 

"We're going to need to evacuate soon. Bumi, Xin, Kels help persons get out safely. Kuz they may need a healer on standby. Tez, like you said, get Korra and I'll help Jasmine," Lin goes into Chief mode. 

Their family disperses as Tenzin jumps over the railing to help Korra and Lin uses her cables to fight off the Equalist sneaking up on Jasmine. He quickly finds Korra and helps her fend off attackers. By the time they can return to the main platform it's clear that the Equalists won for tonight. Lin and Jasmine swing onto the platform in front of them hoping to make sense of the night's proceedings. 

"You know that thing you did with the cables was pretty cool," Korra smiles at Jasmine. 

"Thank you Avatar," Jasmine offers a small smile. 

"We should head out," Lin addresses them ,"tomorrow is a new day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lin," Tenzin tries to gently wake his wife.

"Tez, it's too early. This is the one morning a week I sleep in," Lin groans, "whatever it is can wait. Come back to bed."

"As enticing as that sounds, I can't," Tenzin informs her.

"And why is that?" Lin finally looks at him.

"I have this for you," Tenzin extends a Panda Lily to her.

"Ten, where did you get this?" Lin eyes the rare flower.

"I flew to Mount Mapaku early this morning to get it," Tenzin grins.

"Really T?" Lin raises her eyebrows.

"The flowers in Republic City wouldn't do," Tenzin insists.

"You're crazy," Lin smells her gift.

"Only about you,"Tenzin sits on the bed.

"What's the occasion?" Lin rakes her brain for their important dates.

"I love you and last night was crazy," Tenzin strokes her cheek.

"Aren't you a sweetheart," Lin snuggles into his side , "I love you too."

" I was thinking we could explore the city for the day," Tenzin suggests.

"And what will we do in the city all day? " Lin hands him the flower so it doesn't get crushed.

"Today is about anything you want," Tenzin smiles.

"Anything?" Lin moves to straddle his waist.

"Especially that," Tenzin runs his hands along her sides as she presses him into the bed.

"Uh uh," Lin stops him when his hands begin to wander lower, "I told you I wanted to go back to sleep."

"Liiiin," Tenzin groans as she shifts to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep in mornings are for sleeping in," Lin leaves a soft kiss on his cheek before going back to sleep.

...

"Why do we have to go to another store?" Lin grumbles as they walk through Little Ba Sing Se.

"I need a pair of pants to replace the grey one with the hole," Tenzin insists ,"those weren't the right shade."

"T, that hole has been there for years," Lin rolls her eyes, "you're avoiding something."

"Not here Lin," Tenzin sighs.

"We can head home," Lin suggests as she intertwines their fingers, "skirting problems has never done us any good."

"At least let me take you to lunch first," Tenzin insists.

"Where to?" Lin looks around.

"Guo's," Tenzin smiles.

"Perfect," Lin nods.

They continue walking through the shopping district until they find the small stall they had gone to for several years. Lin met Guo while searching for a Terra Triad member, he offered her a steamed bun to try and the rest was history.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," Guo grins at the couple.

"Hey Guo," Lin greets.

" It's been too long since I've had a vegetable bun that matches your quality," Tenzin accepts a bun from Guo.

"I'm guessing five years," Guo chuckles.

"You're right," Tenzin responds with a mouthful of the bun.

"Nothing in the earth kingdom?" Guo wonders.

"Not like your mushroom or pork buns," Lin reaches for another.

"I'm guessing you want some to take home," Guo begins packing their usual order.

"Of course," Tenzin confirms.

"Thanks Guo," Lin pays him.

"Lin you miscounted," He tries to hand back some of the yuan.

"How many of these do you have left to sell for the day?" Lin asks.

"About 75," Guo guesses.

"So this should cover that and leave you with some extra cash to treat yourself. Do you still give to that shelter?" Lin considers.

"Yes, why?" Guo looks at his stock .

"You could bring these there and call it a day but it's up to you," Lin suggests, "see you around."

"Sounds great. I hope to see you two soon," Guo waves.

"Of course. I will meet you anywhere in Republic City for that mushroom bun," Tenzin grins.

"Want to head to the apartment instead?" Lin asks as they leave Guo.

"Sure," Tenzin wraps his arm around her shoulder. They walk towards their building and Tenzin is reminded of a time when they were just starting out. He would pick Lin up from work if she wasn't working late then they would grab something quick for dinner if no one felt like cooking and head home. Their studio apartment was much smaller than their current but it was all they could afford fresh out of school (without dipping into Lin's inheritance) and more than enough for the two of them. It was the perfect escape from the world's expectations and judgement. The memories they made in that small apartment by Central City Station were ones he would cherish forever.

"We're here," Lin opens their apartment door.

"Home sweet home," Tenzin smiles.

"Where do you prefer? Bedroom or Living room?" Lin asks.

"Living room. Just let me put these up and get changed," Tenzin decides.

"Okay," Lin walks towards their bedroom to change and grab a book. She passes Tenzin in the hallway and decides to check the mail while he changes.

"Iz, Opal, Su, Kya, Su again?" Lin wonders , "Huan must have made another statue."

"What did Huan do?" Tenzin asks when he reenters the living room.

"I'm just guessing. She doesn't normally send two letters unless it's about the kids. I will check later," Lin shrugs before taking note of her husband, "what are you wearing?"

"I found these at the back of my drawer and they still fit. I remembered that you liked these shorts," he replies somewhat innocently while pulling her towards the couch.

"I do," Lin bites her lip. He was trying to put off their conversation and it might just be working.

"Mission accomplished," Tenzin leans in for a kiss.

"Hold up," Lin finds her bearings and puts her hand on his bare chest ,"what was bothering you earlier?"

"Just this whole situation," Tenzin sighs.

"Come on," Lin holds her arms out to him and he knows what to do. Lin shifts so her back is against the arm of the couch and her legs are stretched out on the couch while Tenzin repositions himself to lie between her legs and rests his head on her chest. She begins stroking his hair while he gathers his thoughts.

"What happened yesterday was the last thing I expected when we had to move back. I was so worried about you last night," Tenzin takes a deep breath.

"Jasmine had my back and we've been in worse situations. It was less dangerous than most things I did as chief," Lin reminds him.

"I'm not used to you doing it anymore. The last twelve years spoiled me," Tenzin admits.

"Between Korra's misadventures and the Equalists, that may not be possible anymore," Lin points out, "when it comes down to it, I'm going to do what I need to do to keep you safe."

"It would be great if that didn't include you getting hurt," Tenzin grumbles.

"I'll tell the next person that tries to hurt me that my husband doesn't approve," Lin traces the arrow down his back, "better yet, I'll convince them that you're going to make them regret it."

"Ha ha," Tenzin rolls his eyes.

"Shady Shin still doesn't look me in the eye," Lin points out.

"He had it coming," Tenzin scoffs.

"And you have that left hook," Lin chuckles.

"I would love it if I could just keep you and Korra safe without my left hook," he yawns.

" Time will tell Ten. We just have to be ready for anything. You were up early, how about you take a nap?" Lin suggests.

"You know I had other plans but a nap sounds good right now," Tenzin tries to stifle another yawn.

"I'm well aware of your other plans with those grey shorts," Lin confirms .

"Mmm," Tenzin closes his eyes and Lin decides to catch up on her letters while he sleeps.

"Come on T, time to move," Lin wakes him from his nap when she finishes her reading.

"What? Why?" Tenzin looks around clearly confused.

"You have an early session with Bumi's kids before they go to work. I know they are looking forward to it. We should head back tonight," Lin explains.

"We can fly over in the morning," Tenzin doesn't move.

"That requires you getting up an hour earlier," Lin reminds him, "also, it's Kelsang's night to cook and if we're too late we won't get any."

"Why must you be logical?" Tenzin sighs.

…

"Guys! Sato's dirty," Korra runs to Lin and Tenzin as soon as they land.

"What?" Lin tilts her head.

"The thing with Cabbage Corp was a set up. Future Industries is the one manufacturing the Equalist weapons," Korra explains

"As much as we want to help, we're considered private citizens now," Tenzin frowns.

"We gotta bust them," Korra insists.

"We aren't exactly Dai Li kid," Lin reminds her.

"You're the former Chief of Police. I've heard those stories about you jumping off buildings and all those times you saved your officers. They respect you at the Police department. I'm sure you could help me with Sato and they won't mind," Korra points out.

"Even if he is dirty, I don't have the power to arrest him. You have to go through the actual Police department," Lin shrugs.

"But this could be important. Come on Lin," Korra pleads.

"What exactly do you think will happen Korra? We confront him tonight and then we have him thrown in prison?" Tenzin frowns.

"Something like this has to be handled delicately," Lin considers, "you need more evidence before anything else happens. If he's actually working with the Equalists and you confront him without enough evidence then it gives him time to cover his tracks."

"I'm sure Jasmine will help me," Korra huffs, "I'm going to the station in the morning."

"Be careful Korra," Lin sighs, "get the evidence or a warrant before you confront him. That man is a weasel but he's no fool."

"So why won't you help me?" Korra frowns.

"I will but you have to do this properly," Lin folds her arms, "let us come with you to the station?"

"No, I'll be fine," Korra decides.

"Korra, please keep us in the loop," Tenzin adds.

"Yeah, sure," Korra walks off.

...

Lin and Tenzin trust that Korra will keep them posted as things progress and give the teenager her space for the next two days while figuring out their own plan. What could possibly go wrong in that time? Everything it seems. It was two nights later when their nightly routine was interrupted by the sound of an airship that they finally found out what Korra had been up to.

"That's a police ship," Lin notices the city insignia on the side.

"Korra," Tenzin rushes to put on the sweatpants he just took off.

"Come on," Lin leads him to the courtyard.

"Lin I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Korra runs to the metalbender.

"What happened? Why are your friends here?" Lin takes in the uneasy looks the teenagers are sending her way.

"We confronted Hiroshi tonight and Jasmine got captured," Korra explains and Lin doesn't know where to begin.

"You were supposed to keep us posted Korra," Tenzin sighs , " how did Jas get captured? What went wrong?"

"It was a trap and they had us outnumbered. Captain and her squad provided the cover we needed to get out," Mako explains.

"We thought it was open and shut so why disturb you two for something so simple?" Korra looks at the floor, "it even seemed like they would all get out behind us but one of her guys fell and she went back for him."

"Because a good leader never leaves someone behind," Lin grumbles the words she drilled into all her senior officers while she was still Chief.

"I'm guessing you three need somewhere to stay now," Tenzin turns his attention to Korra's friends.

"Yes sir," Bolin nods.

"Korra, I'm not sure whether there is space in the dorms and it's late so your friends will have to share for the night at least. Asami is with you and the boys are in the spare room near mine," Tenzin suggests , "I trust you can get them settled. It appears we will be attending the nightly meeting."

"Ok," Korra accepts, " let's go guys."

"I hate those meetings," Lin grumbles when the teenagers are out of earshot, "there's a reason I haven't been to one in a while."

"I know, I know. I hate them too but we have to get cooperation to secure the island," Tenzin intertwines their fingers.

"Is there even a security plan?" Lin asks, already knowing the answer.

"No but being married to an ex chief of police has its perks," Tenzin squeezes her hand.

"How am I going to come up with a plan between here and the meeting room?" Lin tilts her head.

"You're trying to convince me that you don't have a security plan for the island already and can't tweak it?" Tenzin watches the wheels turn in her head.

"I suppose I can. That's if I even get a word in edgewise," Lin rolls her eyes.

"Hopefully they will take this matter seriously," Tenzin shrugs.

"If not at least we will have each other's company," Lin figures.

"Always," Tenzin gently lifts her chin to peck her lips but Lin has other ideas. She pulls him in to deepen the kiss and Tenzin presses her against the wall. He knows she is still processing the news about Jasmine but there was something different about the way she pulls him closer. She grips his shirt as if she is worried he will be taken too. All he wants to do is take away her worries but for now letting her know he is there is all he can do.

"I'm sure you two have a room within walking distance," Bumi grumbles

"Given some recent developments in the city we wanted to discuss with the council with some security concerns if that's fine by you," Tenzin explains, he isn't sure if right now was the time to get into the situation with Jasmine.

"Linny?" Bumi checks with his sister-in-law.

"I have a rough plan but we'll need cooperation from the council to implement some of the suggestions. I can give you a run through before we get there," Lin offers.

"No, I trust your judgement on the matter," Bumi decides, "we're going to be late if we don't get moving though."

"Honey," Tenzin offers her his arm which she accepts.

Lin shares bits and pieces of her city adventures with Bumi as they walk to the meeting room while Tenzin just observes the two. He was always fascinated with their friendship. Bumi and Lin got along way better than he and Bumi ever did. When he was younger he was a bit jealous of their bond but as he matured he realised why they got along. She understood Bumi in a way he still didn't . When Eira died she and Izumi were the only ones who could get him out of his bed or to eat anything for the first week and a half.

Lin's friendship with Bumi did have it's benefits for Tenzin. As he got older and drifted further from the Air Nation's expectations Lin ended up playing mediator when their arguments got heated. They would always be on precarious footing but Tenzin acknowledged that it could be worse without their shared love for Lin.

"We weren't expecting you tonight Master Tenzin. Is something wrong?" Yin greets him before realising he isn't alone, "oh and Master Beifong."

"Yin," Lin nods to the acolyte.

"I hope you didn't get those from bugs on the island," Yin looks at Lin's collar where Tenzin recognises his handiwork.

"Bugs no, on the island some of them," Lin shrugs.

"I see. Well hopefully they clear up soon," Yin's discomfort is obvious.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started," Bumi announces, "Tenzin, Lin you can sit by me."

Most of the meeting is a blur for Tenzin. The only time he was ever addressed in these meetings was when they were going to rip him for his choices. There was the meeting they called when his marriage became public knowledge. There was the meeting when he started growing his hair as a teenager. There was the meeting when it became clear that he and Lin wouldn't be having children. When he took Xin to the Fire Nation for training instead of one of the temples. When he and Lin decided to leave the city. The list goes on and on. What really annoyed him was how they would slip it in near the end of the meetings knowing it was just enough time to slip it in before Bumi would shut them down.

"Lin, Tenzin, you have the floor," Bumi finally reaches to them.

"There have been recent developments in the city that lead us to believe that the island may be one of Amon's next targets," Tenzin explains.

"The island is primarily non benders, we aren't the targets," Yin shrugs off Tenzin's concern and the acolytes around the room nod along.

"Three of the world's most known benders also live here," Tenzin reminds them , "they are definitely targets and as much as most persons are non benders, anyone can get caught in the cross hairs of an attack. And even if the kids were to leave they could still come here and attempt to use anyone as leverage."

"Why worry when we have the esteemed Chief Beifong to protect us," San, Lin's biggest critic on the council, jokes, "you like to remind us about all the good she did as chief, it's about time we benefit in some way from her presence."

"Lin cannot do this alone and we need cooperation to make things go smoothly," Tenzin ignores the last remark.

"You are so right Master Tenzin. What does she need from us? Foot soldiers? Perhaps our vast combat expertise will come in handy," another acolyte suggests, voice dripping with sarcasm, "this is a waste of time. Don't you have a cloud watching class to plan?"

"Why is no one taking this seriously?" Lin frowns.

"You're one to talk about not taking things seriously," San scoffs.

"I don't slack when it comes to people's safety," Lin doesn't back down.

"Only when it comes to duties to the Air Nation," San gives her a once over.

Lin sits back in her chair and takes a deep breath instead of responding. San was trying to bait her but it's not happening tonight. Yin was occasionally shady but San never tried to disguise her animosity towards Lin at all.

"Duty this, duty that. Focus on the matter at hand for once," Tenzin slams his fist on the table frightening most of the room in the process.

"Now now Master Tenzin. That temper of yours always seems to get out of hand at these meetings," San tuts, "we know you like it but not everyone is interested in the cut and run response."

"T," Lin whispers tracing circles on his knee. There was no point arguing with any of the acolytes about this and Tenzin would just let his emotions get the better of him.

"This meeting is over," Bumi decides.

"Whatever," Tenzin grumbles.

"You stay Tenny," Bumi stops his brother from leaving.

"T, you know where I stand. I'm going for a walk," Lin rises from her seat.

"Lin," Tenzin holds her wrist and lifts it to his lips, "I won't be long."

"Ok," Lin heads for the exit.

"Night Linny," Bumi waves.

"Night Bumi," Lin tosses over her shoulder.

"They have a point about not being targets," Bumi finally gets back to the matter at hand, "but I also understand why you would be concerned."

" There is so much more to it Bumi. Korra, Xin and Kels are prime targets with almost no experience in situations like this," Tenzin struggles to contain his frustration, "what happens if Amon and his cronies come to the island looking for them?"

"I'll work on sharing Linny's evacuation plan and she is free to do whatever she thinks is best for our security," Bumi gives in, "what's up with Linny? San wouldn't normally get away with that comment."

"Jasmine was taken by the Equalists tonight," Tenzin sighs.

"I'm surprised Lin isn't ripping the city apart to find her," Bumi considers.

"Not yet. I think she is gathering her thoughts. It's not just about finding Jas, we have to keep Korra and your kids safe as well. It doesn't help that no one is taking us seriously about security protocols," Tenzin crosses his arms, "no, they are still rehashing the past. Spirits Bumi, we have been married for almost three decades and this garbage still comes up. Everyone complains about me not being around but why would I want to be here to listen to them continuously disrespect Lin or myself?"

"I'll talk to them. Tonight will be the last of this back and forth," Bumi promises.

"I'm tired of the empty promises Bumi. Work on them learning the evacuation plan and we will stay clear of these meetings," Tenzin exits the room before his brother can respond. He finds Lin at the cliff facing Republic City. When they were children she used to come here hoping to see her mother coming and as they got older he would join her out here to talk. Now it didn't matter what happened, he knew she would be here hoping to clear her head and figure out her next move.

"Hey," Lin stares at the city.

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin reaches for her hand.

"Too many things. I have no idea where to start looking or what I'm going to tell Seiji," Lin murmurs.

"Its okay not to be okay. I know how much she means to you," Tenzin pulls her into a hug.

"They aren't going to get anyone else I love," Lin sighs into his chest.

"They won't," Tenzin whispers against her temple, "And we are going to get her back. Even if it's just the two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while but after a bit of writer's block here we are😬


End file.
